Wielkanocne miniaturki
by NessLuthien
Summary: Zbiór miniaturek wielkanocnych. Jedna cześć to jeden pairing. Miniaturki jako forma życzeń dla fandomowych przyjaciół.
1. Malowanie jajek

**MidoKuro dla wei~~ **

* * *

Midorima malował już dwunaste z kolei jajko i czuł tak wielką irytację, że miał ochotę wyrzucić wszystko przez okno. Cholerne święta, cholerne jajka, cholerny Kuroko…to on to wszystko wymyślił, a teraz zamknął się w łazience i chce wyjść. Pomalujemy jajeczka- mówił, będzie fajnie- mówił. I tak oto zaciągnął go do sklepu i wykupił(z pieniędzy Midorimy oczywiście) pięć pudełek jajek i cały koszyk gadżetów do dekoracji.

-Pomalujemy je na kolory pokolenia cudów.

Tak, jasne. Bo malowanie tych idiotów na jajkach było dla niego dobrą zabawą. To może jeszcze powinien wstać i zatańczyć? Dobre sobie. Kuroko musi się jeszcze postarać żeby móc zobaczyć coś takiego.

-KUROKO! Ile będziesz siedział w tej łazience? - syknął wściekle, zgniatając żółte jajko w dłoni. W sumie na dobre wyszło bo i tak obsypał Kise zbyt dużą ilością brokatu. Chociaż…teraz miał wrażenie, że granatowe jajeczko spogląda na niego wściekle - zrobię ci kolejną księżniczkę.

-Mówisz do jajek, Midorima-kun?

Zielonowłosy podskoczył, upuszczając kolejne(na szczęście jeszcze nie pomalowane) jajko i fuknął, odwracając się by spiorunować chłopaka spojrzeniem. Jednak gdy go tylko zobaczył, głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Chłopak ubrany był w różowy fartuszek i nie miał na sobie nic poza tym.

-Midorima-kun? - mruknął spokojnie i przybliżył się do niego. Chłopak dopiero co wyszedł z wanny i wciąż czuć było na nim zapach jego ulubionego waniliowego płynu do kąpieli.

-Co? Maluje twoje jajka.

-Moje jajka, tak? Lubisz malować moje jajka, Midorima-kun?

Glon momentalnie pokrył się czerwienią i poprawił szybko okulary. Z tym małym skubańcem nawet w święta można dostać zawału serca.

-Siadaj, musisz dorobić Kise bo…upadł na ziemię.

Mały inkub uśmiechnął się leciutko i przysunął się do niego, siadając bardzo blisko. Nie dość, że jego zapach był tak intensywny, to jeszcze był praktycznie cały nago…jeśli by tylko zdjąć ten fartuszek…

-Gdzie się patrzysz, Midorima-kun? Musimy zdążyć pomalować wszystkie jajeczka.

-To był twój pomysł. Ja nie mam ochoty bawić się z tymi idiotami w szukanie jajek w parku. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

Zbłąkana kropla wody na karku Kuroko była jedyną rzeczą, o której umiał teraz myśleć Midorima. Miał wszystko odsłonięte, cholerny kusiciel. Jak on go nie znosił…

-Midorima-kun?

Wyższy chłopak odchrząknął i spojrzał na jajko, które mu pokazywał mały demon. Widząc, że nowy Kise ma na sobie jeszcze więcej brokatu niż wcześniej, nie mógł nie parsknąć śmiechem.

-Odłóż. Potem skończymy - mruknął tylko i pochylił się nad nim. Widząc, że już otwiera usta by odpyskować, szybko nakrył je swoimi, ucinając jego protesty.

Wreszcie cała jego irytacja opadła, ustępując miejsce czemuś zupełnie innemu. Shintarou złapał chłopaka w pasie i podniósł, niosąc go na sofę.

-Midorima-kun…zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego tak nagle się pobudziłeś. Czyżbyś chciał pomalować moje jajka?

Glon tylko prychnął, odrzucając zawstydzenie i zirytowanie w kąt i skupiając się na rozwiązywaniu fartuszka. Może jednak byłby w stanie polubić święta?


	2. Zajączek wielkanocny

**AoKise dla Ayu**

* * *

Aomine włożył wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do torby i rozpoczął poszukiwania kluczyków do auta. Zazwyczaj gdy wchodził do domu, rzucał je gdzieś w kąt, w tym samym czasie dobierając się do Kise. Tylko gdzie zostawił je tym razem?

Sprawdził pod szafkami i pod stołem, ale nic nie znalazł. No trudno, najwyżej się spóźnią. Nie żeby go specjalnie to obchodziło.

-Ej, Kise? Widziałeś gdzieś moje kluczyki do auta? - mruknął znudzonym tonem i wszedł do sypialni, w której przygotowywał się jego kochanek. To co zobaczył jednak trochę go zaskoczyło. Z tego co pamiętał planowali zbieranie jajek, a nie na gorący, świąteczny numerek.

Jego blondyn miał na sobie seksowny, obcisły strój króliczka z puszystym ogonkiem na tyłku i wielkim uszami na głowie.

-Takie święta mi się podobają - mruknął drapieżnie i szybkim krokiem podszedł do niego, zamykając go w ucisku.

-Aominecchi! Nie ma czasu na mizianie, za pół godziny mamy się spotkać z Kurokocchim i resztą!

-Chyba nie zmierzasz im się pokazać w takim stroju?

-Dlaczego nie? Przecież jestem zajączkiem wielkanocnym!

Aomine warknął i ugryzł go lekko w kark, drażniąc go i karząc tym samym. Nie ma mowy by pozwolił mu wyjść w czymś takim, nie pozwoli nikomu innemu patrzeć na niego pożądliwie. Kise był tylko jego i wszyscy powinni o tym wiedzieć.

-A wiesz co złe wilki robią zającom wielkanocnym?

-Nie jesteś złym wilkiem.

-Nie jestem?

Znów ugryzł go w kark, tym razem trochę mocniej. Blondyn pisnął i spróbował się wyrwać z jego uścisku. Aomine natomiast zaśmiał się tylko, nie rozluźniając go ani na chwilę. Im dłużej pieścił jego kark, tym głośniej Kise jęczał, co tylko bardziej nakręcało go do dalszej zabawy.

-A…Aominecchi… znowu się zezłoszczą, że się spóźniamy.

-I dobrze. Będą wiedzieć, że jesteś tylko mój - mruknął zadowolony, zaczynając błądzić rękami po jego ciele - jak myślisz, po jakim czasie domyślą się co robimy?

Aomine z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem zaczął bawić się jego puszystym ogonkiem niemal odrywając go od materiału.

-Jesteś okropny…

-Za to mnie kochasz.

Z tymi słowami rzucił go na łóżko i pochylił się nad nim, odwracając go przodem do siebie. Z tej strony wyglądał jeszcze bardziej smakowicie.

-Dalej uważasz, że nie pasuje na złego wilka? To od czego powinienem zacząć? - złapał go za rękę i zaczął podgryzać jego nadgarstek - od rąk czy może od nóg?

-A…Aominecchi, głupku! - bąknął Kise, cały czerwony. Aomine natomiast tylko uśmiechnął się i pocałował go mocno. Wsunął dłoń pod jego głowę i…

-O. Znalazłem kluczyki.


	3. Czekoladowe jajka i wielkie łóżko

**MuraHimu dla Kirley**

* * *

Himuro udekorował oba koszyczki fioletowymi wstążkami i wypełnił je czekoladowymi jajeczkami. Chociaż były kapitan pokolenia cudów nie mów nic o formie, Tatsuya wiedział, że jego partnerowi bardziej spodoba się szukanie słodyczy niż zbieranie „śmierdzących kulek".

Po chwili wszystko było już gotowe i wystarczyło tylko wyciągnąć tego tytana z ich gniazdka.

Ciemnowłosy cicho wszedł do pokoju i podszedł do wielkiego łóżka, które zajmował właśnie jego chłopak. Całe pokolenie cudów składało się na ten prezent i w sumie Himuro nie specjalnie się dziwił, prawdopodobnie kupili im po prostu największe łóżko jakie było w sklepie.

-Musisz uważać Himuro-san…Murasakibara-kun jest tak wielki, że nawet z tego łóżka może cię zrzucić.

Jeszcze do teraz pamiętał słowa niebieskowłosego przyjaciela Taigi. Możliwe, że nie utrwaliłyby mu się tak w pamięci, gdyby nie fakt, że Atsushi rzeczywiście kilka razy wykopał go na podłogę.

Tatsuya westchnął i ostrożnie podszedł do łóżka, z doświadczenia wiedząc, że Murasakibare powinno budzić się delikatnie.

-Atsushi? Kochanie? - mruknął pieszczotliwie i pocałował go w policzek - kochanie? Musisz wstać.

Chłopak jęknął głośno i machnął na niego ręką jakby odganiał muchę.

-Nee…nie chce mi się iść znów do kościoła. Zostaje w domu.

Tatsuya uśmiechnął się leciutko, ale nie dał za wygraną. Kucnął przy łóżku i potrząsnął lekko jego ramieniem.

-Atsushi, nie idziemy do kościoła. Twoi przyjaciele zaprosili nas na spotkanie.

-Przyjaciele? Nie mam przyjaciół. Mam tylko Muro-china i słodycze.

-Twój były kapitan zorganizował zbieranie jajek…- zaczął, ale Murasakibara zaraz mu przerwał.

-To ja już wolę kościół.

-Specjalnie dla ciebie przygotowałem koszyczki z czekoladowymi jajeczkami.

Chłopak wreszcie rozchylił powieki i spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

-Moje ulubione?

-Twoje ulubione - potwierdził i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Atsushi podniósł się i przyciągnął go do siebie, mocno przytulając.

-Z Muro-chinem mógłbym pójść wszędzie.


	4. Obudź się, Seijuro

**AkaAka dla Yazu**

* * *

Czerwonowłosy chłopak przewrócił się na bok i spojrzał na budzik stojący na nocnej szafce. Była już siódma i jeśli chcieli przygotować wszystko na święta z pokoleniem cudów, musieli zacząć się zbierać.

Przysunął delikatnie dłonie do policzków i dotknął ich czule.

-Seijuro, musimy wstawać.

Jego drugie ja jęknęło cichutko i wtuliło się w ciepłą dłoń, powoli zaczynając się wybudzać.

-Akashi?

-Tak, tak. Musimy wstawać - mruknął stanowczo, ale dalej delikatnie ich pieścił. Jego drugie ja nie specjalnie chciało wstawać. Wiedziało, że musiało, ale dużo bardziej podobała mu się perspektywa zostania w łóżku. Perspektywa dalszych czułości.

-Seijuro, musimy zająć się swoimi obowiązkami.

To wystarczyło by zmobilizować ich obu to wstania z łóżka. Przygotowanie samych siebie nie zajęło im dużo czasu. Wzięli krótki prysznic, schudnie się uczesali, ubrani garnitur. Przy każdej czynności rozmawiali ze sobą ile tylko mogli bo wiedzieli, że przy innych nie mogą sobie na to pozwolić.

-Akashi? A te prezenty, które dla nich przygotowaliśmy? - pyta, poprawiając ich krawat, specjalnie dotykając ich przy tym pieszczotliwie.

-Nie damy im ich bezpośrednio - mruknął cicho, spoglądając w kierunku pakunków.

Jego drugiego ja zaśmiało się wesoło, delikatnie wsuwając rękę w ich włosy i mierzwiąc je.

-Zdystansowany jak zawsze. Tym razem nie groź im śmiercią.

-Będę robił co chce, Seijuro.

-Proszę, Akashi… - jego drugie ja mruknęło tak słodko, że nie potrafił mu odmówić. Nie jemu. Jeśli chodzi o niego, zawsze był zbyt miękki.

-Zastanowię się.

Kolejny czuły dotyk i ciepły uśmiech.

-Dziękuje. W końcu to święta…jak wrócimy dostaniesz nagrodę.

On też się uśmiechnął. Bardziej drapieżnie i władczo, ale nadal z dużą ilością ciepła.


	5. Chapter 5

-Kagami-kun…proszę…

Tego dnia słyszał to już po raz piętnasty. Nie zamierzał jednak ulec temu demonowi! Mógłby i błagać tak kolejne piętnaście razy, a Taiga i tak zamierzał trzymać się swojego zdania.

Święta Wielkanocne to czas dziwnych tradycji, których trzymają się tylko wariaci! Mimo że jego rodzina nigdy nie obchodziła żadnych świąt, raz gdy mieszkał jeszcze w Ameryce, zgodził się spędzić je z rodziną Himuro…

To był koszmar! Ci ludzie malowali jajka, a potem zanosili je do kościoła w koszyczkach, razem z kiełbasą, chrzanem i solą. Kto, kurna, święci kiełbasę i jajka?! W dodatku wszystko przygotowywali z rana, więc po kościele wszystko było zimne i nawet nie dało się tego zjeść!

A co jeszcze lepsze, wiecie co oni robią w poniedziałek?!

-Kagami-kun…

-Nie ma szans! Nigdy więcej! Ostatnim razem oberwałem koszyczkiem od starszej pani!

-Będę twoją tarczą, Kagami-kun.

-No na pewno nie z twoim wzrostem!

Nie da się namówić! Nie ma na to nawet najmniejszych szans! To przecież jakieś szaleństwo…gdyby chociaż Kuroko chciał go zabrać na święta do swojej rodziny… może wtedy by się zgodził. Wkupiłby się w łaski jako idealny chłopak i te sprawy.

Ale gdzie Kuroko chciał go zabrać? Na Wielkanoc cudów! Tak, zgadliście…motywem przewodnim jest tęcza, szczęśliwe jaja Midorimy (bez skojarzeń) i zmartwychwstanie absoluta. Jakby tego było mało, było też wiele pobocznych atrakcji. Takich jak oblewanie wodą Kise, zaciąganie go do łazienki Akashiego i ostre chędożenie. Bardzo świątecznie!

-Kagami-kun… rozkazy Akashiego-kuna są absolutne, a powiedział, że mają być wszyscy.

-Od czasu naszego meczu jest potulny jak baranek. Aż chce się go, hehe, wymiziać.

-Kagami-kun… a co jeśli po świętach zrobię… - mały demon, uśmiechnął się dumnie i nachylił się, dzieląc się z nim swoim planem.

No dobra, taka tradycja (nie) świąteczna mogłaby mu się spodobać…

Przynajmniej na te święta…

I może wszystkie inne też.


End file.
